Angel of Mine
by AngelicCharisma
Summary: This is an epic song poem, written as Buffy's POV in her voice, in regards to Angel. The song lyrics are performed by 'Monica'


Angel of Mine  
  
DISCLAIMER: This character Angel is not my idea, he is created by Joss Whedon, and portrayed by Sarah Michelle Gellar. The song lyrics are from Monica.  
  
Author's note: This is the story of Buffy and Angel, through Buffy's POV. As if the voice of the talented musician, Monica, is Buffy's voice. She takes us through her sweet memories of Angel as she tells us the story of their forbidden love. This one is more tender and fluffy, than with angst. It is compelling and gives you the true feeling that the beloved couple have.  
  
TIP: To capture the image and to enhance the beauty of this fiction, listen to the actual song lyrics and 'Angel of Mine' by Monica. It is definitely a mood lifter, for the heart and soul. Trust me.  
  
Buffy:  
  
'When I first saw you I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought that I would never find  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
I look at you looking at me  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
  
Gonna love you boy you are so fine  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
  
I'm different now, you helped me grow'  
  
So there I was. Enslaved by my birthright as the hunter of all things bigger than I, and all of the vicious creatures of the night. To stand and fight alone. And to be thwarted in love. The ruthless passage of the prophecy that I inherited this lonely life to struggle every night to keep my own self alive, as well as the rest of the world, mercilessly betrothed. And I had to do it all by myself. Until one dark and bitter night, I encountered a vampire. But not just any standard vampire. He was different. He was tall, dark, and good looking. His name was Angel, and he stole my heart—and breath away, right then and there. Boy, I had never expected this.  
  
'You came into my life  
  
Sent from above  
  
When I lost all hope  
  
You showed me love  
  
I'm checkin for you  
  
Boy you're right on time  
  
Angel of Mine'  
  
I was hesitant to trust someone, especially someone who knew "who I really was", until he convinced me he would never hurt me. Though reluctant to let him in, and to give into my inward emotions and let myself go free, he had the special touch. And those eyes, oh, I could stare into them for hours. This deep-set brown pools of gentle love would gaze at me, as if seeing my whole heart, like no one else could. Angel was special, and he captivated me. His enchanting thrall that washed over me like a blanket of warmth and comfort.  
  
He could say so much with his eyes that no words developed in the English language could manage. And I would melt all over again each time, as our love grew stronger. And when he held me, I, for the first time in my life, knew love. He adored me; he respected me, and he was always right behind me no matter what. He implicitly knew precisely what I was going through, and now...I didn't have to carry this burden of being a lonesome Slayer anymore. And that meant more to me than my own life.  
  
'Nothing means more to me than what we share  
  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind' What you mean to me you'll never know  
  
Deep inside I need to show'  
  
With each passing night and day, we grew closer and more intimate. I never comprehended the closeness that pulled us together, but I had discovered my soul-mate. Angle told me he loved me, and my spirit was set free. It was like we descended up to heaven above together. We rode every crest of passion, and enjoyed one another's peaceful company. And it was soothing and fulfilling, I had never experienced such tranquility. All my life before Angel, I felt as if the world had forgotten me though I suffered and sacrificed my own life for it each frigid night. But in his embrace, he made it all worth fighting for, and he would fight by my side.  
  
'I never knew I could feel each moment  
  
As if it were new  
  
Every breath that I take  
  
The love that we make  
  
I only share it with you  
  
You, You, You, You  
  
When I first saw you I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought that I would never find  
  
Angel of Mine'  
  
I never wanted it to ever go away. I was a helpless girl, madly in love with him. And we went through everything together. He showed me a new way of looking at the world I once thought that was so grim. We were destined to be together forever, and he had completely changed me and made me who I am today. I am eternally grateful to Angel for saving me, and he let me know that I saved him. We complete each other, and that is precious; priceless. Our love and devotion will prevail forever.  
  
'How you changed my world you'll never know  
  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
  
I look at you looking at me  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
  
Checkin' for you boy you're right on time  
  
Angel of Mine'  
  
Warning: Please avoid plagiarism. I do happen to have these on my website, with the date stamp of when I created them. 


End file.
